falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Centaur (Fallout 3)
Centaurs are mutant creatures found in the Capital Wasteland. Background Centaurs are the result of combining various kinds of animals and people and infecting them with the Forced Evolutionary Virus. These abominations are horribly disfigured creatures with little intelligence and an affinity for their super mutant masters. Characteristics Biology Centaurs are, much like their namesake cousins from the west, the result of the Forced Evolutionary Virus being used on a combination of humans and a myriad of animals. The centaurs of the East Coast stand almost as tall as an adult human. Their torsos lack arms, and their mouths are filled with three writhing tentacles. Some of its bones are also poking out from its body. Instead of legs, a centaur has multiple human arms that it uses to drag itself along the ground, which confines it to a slow, shuffling mode of travel. Gameplay attributes Centaurs are the constant companions of super mutants and are used as their attack and watch dogs. As a result, they can easily be an indicator of more serious threats lurking nearby. As individuals, though, centaurs generally only pose a minor threat. They are decently durable as opponents and can sustain a rather large amount of damage before succumbing to their wounds, but this is offset by their weak melee attacks in the form of lashing their tongues. They telegraph their close combat attacks quite decisively. Centaurs are also capable of ranged attacks which consists of radioactive spit. The spit does not cause a lot of damage, but causes a staggering 5 rads/sec for 15 seconds. They are entirely silent creatures, lacking the ability to produce sounds of any kind, allowing them to sneak up on unwary targets. Variants Centaur The basic centaur variant in Fallout 3. They are slow-moving and often travel with a super mutant. Centaurs have both a long range and a close range attack. Centaurs are not major threats, however, they may cause trouble for anyone unprepared. |level =5 |perception =9 |xp =5 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =(Melee 27 ) |attack2 =Radioactive spit (30 , 5 /sec for 15 seconds) |items =* Bottle caps * Consumables * Miscellaneous items }} Clancy Clancy was a named centaur cut from the final release of the game. Although identical to normal centaurs stat-wise, Clancy's internal name associates him with the quest Wasteland Survival Guide. Although they cannot be found anywhere in the game, Clancy can be found in the game files. Their reference id is . |level =5 |perception =9 |xp =5 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =(Melee 27 ) |attack2 =Radioactive spit (30 , 5 /sec for 15 seconds) |items =* Bottle caps * Consumables * Miscellaneous items }} Locations * Centaurs are mostly found accompanying super mutants, or may be found in a group without their masters. Only rarely are they found alone. * The largest group of centaurs can be found in the basement of the Chryslus Building, where they accompany several super mutants. Another significant group is located just below the Seward Square skybridge, near the Preacher. * Several centaurs are found in Vault 87. Notes * Based on concept art, it seems at one point there was to be an "intelligent" centaur. * Centaurs lack the dog head alongside the human one like the centaurs from the first two Fallout games. This may be due to the different experiments with the Forced Evolutionary Virus that happened on the east and west coasts. * Despite having no visible eyes or ears, they have a high level of Perception, giving them great awareness of their surroundings. * Centaurs appear to have teeth growing out of their chests, though they do not use them as weapons. * In Moira Brown's terminal entries, she suggests that centaurs can talk due to the abundance of their tongues. In-game, centaurs are mostly silent. * Most centaurs drop no items, but they can drop bottle caps and Rad-X. Appearances Centaurs appear in Fallout 3. Sounds * Centaur tongue lash noicon Gallery 527 centaur concept normal.jpg|''Fallout 3'' Centaur concept art by Adam Adamowicz. CentaurCA.jpg CentaurCA1.jpg CentaurCA2.jpg CentaurCA3.jpg CentaurCA4.jpg Centaurs_Chryslus.jpg|Centaurs rushing the Lone Wanderer in the Chryslus Building basement Centaurs_Seward_Square.jpg|Another centaur infested place, Seward Square, near the skybridge See also * Twin centaur Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Centaurs ru:Кентавр uk:Кентавр